My invention relates to spooled material and the fact that all materials wound and sold on a spool eventually degrade into a state of disarray. Spooled materials for example such as: electrical wire, thread, fishing lines, cordage, wire cable, metallic and plastic filaments, string, wire solder, plastic tubing, and sleeving and countless other materials too numerous to list are sold on spools without any efficient means to controllably dispense the material or adequately hold the uncoiled end of the spooled material to prevent the remaining layers of spooled material from loosening and becoming entangled and disorderly.